<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overwhelming by clativity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398840">Overwhelming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clativity/pseuds/clativity'>clativity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, George has some issues, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love Languages, M/M, Not from sapnap tho, Sapnap is super touchy feely, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clativity/pseuds/clativity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too much.<br/><i>He<i> was too much.</i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overwhelming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'Tis my contribution to sapnotfound ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George didn't know when it started.</p><p>When it all started, the burning touches, the sweet, sweet whispers or the soft smiles.</p><p>He just wasn't used to it.</p><p>It was too much.</p><p><em>He</em> was too much.</p><p> </p><p>He'd feel his face heat up, whenever that damned boy smiled, whether it was directed at him or not.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You idiot!" Sapnap would laugh, and George would stare. Would try to commit that laugh, smile, every single detail into memory, a special folder, created just for the jet-black haired boy, before reminding himself that he was streaming and staring would be weird.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He felt he'd melt into a puddle at the lingering touches he left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, Sapnap pulled him closer towards his side, fingers gently curling around his shoulder. George blushed, looking up to the boy in question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He'd shrugged. "You'd be wet before we'd even reach the airport."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The compliments, pet names and 'I love you's that he gave away freely, even as friends.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"George! You dumbass!" He laughed, making George spew more protest and insults at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Relax, pretty boy," Sapnap had giggled, patting the elder on his back, unaware that George froze at the pet name? Or was it something else? He didn't know anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flushing deeply, he murmured, "I absolutely hate you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap snorted, replying with a single, "I love you too, Gogy."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>So he'd back away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"George?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hugging himself tightly, he took another step back, unable to look into the younger's concerned eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-i'm sorry-" He said, worrying his bottom lip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap reached a hand out towards his, but he was out of the door before said boy could even blink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He let his hand fall down back to his side.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>George wasn't used to affection.</p><p>There was no butterflies or bees in his stomach, no, there was a whole damn zoo instead.</p><p>It was overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>But even so, he wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>So little by little, day by day, he began to return the affection.</p><p> </p><p>He'd shyly smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>George started to giggle and smile at the other boy, causing said boy to raise an eyebrow at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" Sapnap asked. "Is there something on my face?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah," George would respond back. "Skin."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Sapnap would pull a face, making George erupt into giggles once more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He'd attempt to initiate hugs or hand holding.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"-and I-"  George cut himself off when he felt Sapnap's pinkie brush against his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other boy would just raise an eyebrow, but would subtly pull his hand further away from the brunet, mind going back to that damn day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And you?" He prompted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gulping, George flushed and looked down at their hands, swaying side-by-side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking away, he inhaled slowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned back to face the other boy, grabbing onto his hand as casually as he could, pretending to not notice how warm the hand was, how it fit perfectly with his, how Sapnap widened his eyes in surprise, how said boy began to flush lightly at the touch. "And I said to him-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Attempt to give compliments back as casually as he could, though unable to say 'I love you' because of the baggage it carried.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sap."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have dimples."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah... So?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's ugly."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well excuse y-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But cute too, I guess."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he would smile at the pixelated red, surprised face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But sometimes, he would still back away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jolting when he felt Sapnap's arms circle around his waist, he rushed to steady his cup of coffee which he hastily set on the kitchen counter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Said boy retracted back his arms apologiticaly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, was that a bit too much?" He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chewing on his cheek thoughtfully, George said, "Maybe we can just- hold hands instead?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The zoo in his stomach wasn't letting off anytime soon he knew that, especially after that particular night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I hate you, y'know?" The younger breathed out, chest heaving heavily but all George could think about was how pretty his eyes looked like.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trapped between Sapnap's arms and the wall behind him, he could only frown and sneer at the boy in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're just-" Sapnap cuts himself off, mumbling in frustration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're just, such a brat, alright? Acting- acting all cute but dry and just so damn bratty, thinking you could get away with every. Single. Damn. Thing," He breathed out. "You think I don't notice your cute stutters or your red faces, or when you'd- you'd- ugh!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hate you- despise you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George narrowed his eyes at the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He reached out to fist the taller's shirt, pulling him towards him harshly, making the distance between their faces mere inches apart, their breaths mingling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If it helps you," George almost growled at him, nose bumping against the younger's, "the feeling, is very, very, mutual."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And with that he pulled Sapnap towards him, their lips crashing against each other harshly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But maybe, after a little more adjusting...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hesitant hands gripped his waist gently, as equally hesitant lips pressed against his, an unsaid proclamation of 'I love you. So much.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just maybe, after whispered discussions in the middle of nights...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Is this okay?" Sapnap whispered against his lips, black eyes filled with concern, so desperately wanting to say those four words, but restraining because of the elder's past.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He could learn to get used to it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Smiling softly, he leaned his forehead against the other's, arms wrapped behind the younger's neck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>For him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yes." He whispered back, sighing in content, but desperately wishing to tell the younger 'I love you, I love you so much, I love you, you don't even know how much I love you-' but couldn't.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So it was left unsaid, but both parties knew what the silence meant for them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It held the unspoken words, where maybe in an alternate universe, would be said out loud.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And it wouldn't be as overwhelming anymore. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoyed that :D<br/>Will be writing more of these two </p><p>Planning a multichaptered book on this ship :0</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>